The Love You Think You Deserve
by AliceJericho
Summary: "I'm the company bike. You have to learn to share." It was pretty much written into her job description, anyway. Features the CZW crew of 2009, mainly Jon Moxley. First in the 'Unbelievers' Trilogy.


_The Love You Think You Deserve_

* * *

Anna was standing by the curtain backstage, waiting to be told it was go time. She was leaning over a wooden table, quickly going over all the information she needed to know. New talent was always fun but it made her job that little bit harder.

A person walked by her, their hand grazing her ass as they did. Anna stood up straight and swivelled around to see whoever had touched her. All she saw was the back of a man who evidently hadn't meant it. It was a man she knew from years before.

"I was wondering when I'd see you pass through here!" She called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" He turned around slowly to see the leggy blonde smiling up at him. His eyes shamelessly wandered over her body, from the toe of her bright red pumps, up her bare legs, over the black leather skirt that barely covered her ass and finally over the low-cut white top. There was a smirk on his face when he looked her in the eye again.

"I've been waiting for Jon Moxley to make an appearance. I think it's long overdue," she told him, shifting her weight to her left leg and crossing her arms over her chest. She knew he was checking her out – she expected nothing less.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks," he nodded at her slowly. He had made his assumptions about her the moment her voice filled his ears. Her outfit did little to quash his thoughts. _Ring rat._

She laughed, "You really don't remember me, do you?" She was smiling at him, knowing all too well what he was thinking. It didn't bother her at this stage; it had been nearly 4 years of the same thing. He wasn't entirely wrong.

"Whatever happened between us was a onetime thing, sweet cheeks. Sorry to disappoint," he said, turning his back to her. She laughed again, this time less joyfully, and opened her mouth to correct him only to be cut off.

"Annabelle! Are you ready to go?" The blonde turned her head to look at John Zandig, her boss, and she gave him the thumbs up. She looked back at Jon Moxley who was walking away and looking at her over his shoulder.

She shouted after him, "When you remember who I am, come and say 'hey', alright?"

The curtain was held open for her so that she could walk through flawlessly. Anna had become a staple of CZW shows, a bit of eye candy for the men who came to watch, even for the men who wrestled. She was the company's ring announcer and went everywhere that they did, provided it didn't mess with her classes.

Anna sauntered to the ring; the extra swing in her step was what made her so popular. She smiled and blew kisses to the men in the front row. Most of them were regulars and had become friends along the way.

Her ring entrance was a carbon copy of Stacy Keibler's. With legs almost as long as the former WWE Diva's, Anna took advantage of the sex appeal that came with them.

"Welcome to The Arena!" She exclaimed into the microphone, pausing to let the crowd react. "And welcome to Total Havoc! You all know the drill; keep those shitty little cameras to yourself... We've got our own. Fan involvement is not only welcomed, it's allowed!" Most people caught the Batista reference and laughed. "This first contest is scheduled for _one fall_." Music started playing and Anna turned to face the curtain. "Entering first... He's the new kid on the block all the way from _the best city in the world_, Cincinnati, Ohio and he weighs in at 210 pounds... Jon Moxley!"

Jon Moxley walked to the ring. He was cocky and Anna wasn't sure if he was putting it on or not. She watched him carefully as he drew nearer and nearer. He eyed her up and down, just as he had backstage. Putting on a show, Anna winked at him and shimmied her shoulders a little.

"And on his way to the ring ... weighing in at 230 pounds, he's from Westland, Michigan... Jon Dahmer." Anna exited the ring, bending over the middle rope – making sure that Jon Moxley got a good look at her ass. When she was standing on the apron, she blew him a kiss, "Good luck, big boy."

* * *

The second she walked backstage, Anna let the smile drop from her face. The fake smile she'd been wearing all night was making her cheeks tired and her teeth hurt.

"Fuckin' hell, if it isn't Daphne." Anna smiled again, this time it was entirely genuine. The nickname 'Daphne' stemmed from the apparent resemblance she held to the Scooby Doo character, in both looks and personality. It had been a good five years since she'd heard it. "What the hell are you doing here at CZW? You made fun of all of this back in high school."

Anna laughed, knowing that she had done exactly that. She walked closer to Jon, not wanting to shout down the hall. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. I moved here for college and this was the only job I could get."

"Yeah," he nodded, checking her out again. "You finally grew tits."

"The freshman fifteen did me some good, huh?" she winked at him as she cupped her breasts, watching his eyes widen a little. "I suppose I should apologise for everything I said back then. This place is probably the best thing that could have happened to me." She paused only briefly before gesturing lightly over her shoulder, "I have to grab my things, but maybe we could hang out. If you don't have any plans already?"

Jon shrugged at her, "I was gonna grab a beer or two with Sami. You can tag along. He talks about you a lot," he told her, before changing his mind. "All the damn the time, actually."

"He's a good kid," Anna smiled fondly. "He was probably going to take you the same place I was. Everyone's going out for a drink or five."

She met him out back and found him engaged in a conversation with Sami Callihan and Drake Younger. Anna knew that they were all close, having worked various other promotions together. It had been through Sami that Anna realised just who Jon Moxley was, during conversations he would say things about his friend that clicked with Jon Good from high school and Anna had eagerly awaited the day he arrived at CZW and she knew it would happen eventually.

Jon winked at Anna as she sauntered over to them.

"Am I gonna have to get Adam in?" she asked Drake, looking across the parking lot at the 20 year old Adam Cole. Adam had been coming out with them since his CZW debut but because he was underage, the bouncer needed some extra persuasion to let him in. Drake nodded at her and she smiled, calling across the empty space, "Adam! Baby!"

Adam grinned up at her, waving and tell her that he would be over in a minute. Anna turned back to Drake and put her arm on one of his shoulders, leaning on him. She was incredibly close with all of the guys who wrestled in CZW.

* * *

It was easy enough to get Adam into the bar, all Anna had to do was bat her eyelashes and offer a few compliments to the big man while Adam had his arm around her waist – the bouncer barely paid any attention to the 20 year old with Anna baring as much cleavage as she was.

Adam dropped his arm when he was inside, letting Anna hang back until Sami and Jon were inside. She felt Jon's arm over her shoulders and she smiled to herself, he definitely had a reputation for a reason. He wasn't at all shy.

"Want to get me a drink?" she asked him, pointing towards the bar. "Vodka sunrise." His face fell slightly at the request for such a girly drink but he nodded to her and walked towards the bar, leaving Anna to talk to Sami.

"You gonna try?"

"You won't be mad?" The question came as a shock to Sami and his face showed it. Anna answered the 'why?' before he was able to ask it, "He's your best friend. I know that boundaries aren't really a thing around here... But if you'd like to put some forward."

Sami shook his head, "Not at all, y'all have fun."

They headed towards the large booth that was already filled with wrestlers. Anna pulled Sami along by the hand, not wanting to lose him in the large crowd. They sat down at opposite sides of the table, Anna leaving enough side for Jon to sit down beside her.

"You owe me for that," Jon nodded towards the drink he set down in front of her. He dropped down heavily onto the seat, resting his arm over the back of it behind her head. She moved in a little closer to him, making sure her intentions for the night were very clear. "I can't believe you're a ring announcer."

"It's been good fun," she said with a shrug, lifting up her drink and sipping at it through the straw. "I've heard how much fun you have. You have a pretty mad reputation."

"Hey, sweetheart, yours isn't exactly squeaky clean."

Anna couldn't deny that, she knew that word travelled quickly and widely on the independent circuit. Over her years at CZW she has slept with nearly every wrestler who walked through its doors. She wasn't stupid; she never expected it to be kept quiet. At first it had just been Sami Callihan, a few quick fucks backstage, but it hadn't taken long at all for her to start seeking company with the others.

The blonde excused herself to use the bathroom, feeling a little overwhelmed by the testosterone surrounding her. It was a little too early in the night for the ring rats to start their prowl but she knew it wasn't far off. They were all in the venue, waiting for their time.

"Welcome wagon, hey?" Cara, one of the handful of ring rats Anna had grown to like, said as they washed their hands at the basin.

Anna responded coyly, "This one is a little different."

"You might want to watch out..." Cara warned, flicking her bright red hair over her shoulder, "Emily knows all about Jon Moxley and she's got her eyes locked on him."

Anna smiled at Cara in thanks but as soon as she left, the blonde stared into the mirror. She reached into her purse and went about reapplying her brightest lipstick – it matched the colour of her shoes and Cara's hair. Emily wasn't a novice by any means. She and Emily had had many encounters, not one of them pleasant, over the years and Anna wasn't going to let her win.

With her eyes set on Jon, Anna returned to the table, leaning down to whisper in his ear, asking if he wanted another drink. He accepted her offer and she headed towards the bar, having spotted Emily on her way through.

"What did I say about Jon Moxley?" Anna asked, casually walking up beside Emily at the bar.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked in a groan, waving her hand for the bartender.

"I remember saying very pointedly to each and every one of you sluts that you were to stay away."

"Territorial, much," Emily scoffed, bending over the bar, giving the man a good look at her boobs and everyone behind her a good look of her ass, not to mention her tramp stamp. "You've never given a fuck before. Sami's the only one we can't touch." Anna's fist clenched around Emily's wrist, preventing her from picking up the drink she had been served.

"You can do what you want with Moxley _after_ I've been there first," Anna said firmly as Emily tried to shake her off. "And I'll say it one more time: you do not get to speak _about_ or _to_ Sami Callihan. You've done enough where he's concerned."

Anna dropped Emily's arm, leaving her to shake out her wrist. With drinks in hand, Anna walked back to Jon, a prominent swing in her hips.

"She didn't look happy to see you," Jon commented when Anna dropped the beer down in front of him.

"She's a rat," Anna spat. "Some of the girls are great, but _she_ is the scum of this earth."

"Can't shame her for being a rat, Belle. You're as good as one."

"I'm not _here_ for you guys," she reminded Drake pointedly. "It's just an added bonus. That whore over there is a good for nothing piece of trash."

Sami sighed across the table, "You can let it go, Anna. She's old news." Anna rolled her eyes at him, taking a seat on Jon's lap. There was to be _no_ mistaking that Jon was hers for the night.

"Cara's here," Anna stated and was unsurprised to see Adam's interested pick up. "You should go find her; the dress she's wearing is _fantastic_." He didn't move for a few minutes but Anna knew that Adam was eager to see the bombshell.

"Daphne," Jon said into the blonde's ear, his hand resting on her thigh just below her skirt, "I need a smoke."

The hint was obvious and Anna took hold of Jon's outstretched hand, letting him lead her through the crowd of people and out the front door. The bouncer didn't seem to realise that she was with a different guy.

"No one's called me Daphne since high school," she told him with a small laugh, watching him light a cigarette. They had walked into the alleyway, Jon leaning against one wall and Anna standing near the other. "You're one of two people I've seen since I left."

"Christian?" Jon guessed, naming her high school boyfriend.

"Nope, we broke up just after graduation." she shook her head. "Minnie Arnold."

"The mousey chick? _You_ kept in touch with _her_?" Jon's reaction wasn't surprising, in High School Anna had been head cheerleader and Minnie had been head of the chess club – they hadn't even spoken two words to each other.

"We have the same classes. She's not half bad, actually. Makes me look 10 times as good standing next to her."

"I really don't think you need that," Jon said as he walked towards her. "You really do look amazing."

Anna stared up at him as he stepped into her personal space, resting his left arm above her on the brick wall. She bit into her bottom lip and he pulled the cigarette from his mouth, throwing it away carelessly. She dropped her purse and her arms wrapped around his neck so she could pull him down for a kiss. Rough and wet but definitely not amateur.

She mumbled against his lips, "_Here?_"

"As good as anywhere," he mumbled back, gripping the back of her thighs with his hands. She was essentially lifted off the ground, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist, her skirt moving further upwards and her heels digging into the backs of his thighs.

The kiss continued, Anna's arms making sure Jon didn't try to pull away from her. He reached down to unbutton his jeans, pushing them down only slight so that his semi-erect cock was hanging in the open.

"Mother fucker!" Anna snarled as Jon ripped her panties from her body. "This is a short skirt." It was too late to get them back.

She was pushed up against the wall and Jon pushed her skirt up so that it was around her waist. He pushed at her entrance and she moaned, biting into his lip. He pushed his hands against her boobs, getting a good feel of the things he'd been staring at all night.

A voice came from the end of the alleyway but neither Anna nor Jon cared, all they were worried about was finishing as quickly as they could.

"Cum for me, Anna," Jon grunted into her mouth, thrusting in and out of her quickly.

It didn't take long at all, despite the lack of foreplay. It was dirty, rough and careless but both of them managed an orgasm and that was all that mattered. Anna had become somewhat of an expect at keeping silent.

"You do get around, don't you?" Jon asked, picking up Anna's purse and panties. He opened her purse and pushed her panties inside, smirking at her as he did so.

"I'm a rat, Jon," she told him casually, snatching her purse back before he could go through it. "You'll be back."

"Will I?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded, pulling down her skirt and twisting it to make it straight. "They always come back. The others – Emily, Cara and Dawn? Babe, they have _nothing_ on me."

"Well I'll let you know what I think," he assured her, his arm dropping over her shoulders as they walked back into the well lit street. The bouncer barely even flinched as they passed him again. Anna was unable to hide the uncomfortable expression on her face – she _very_ rarely went without panties.

She ducked out from under his arm when she spotted Emily on the other side of the room, flirting with Ryan McBride.

Anna stood right beside Emily and whispered into her ear, "He's all yours, whore. I don't think you could handle it."

Licking her lips as she turned on her heel and walked back towards the booth where Jon was sitting. He had an arrogant smirk on his face and she knew just how to wipe it off. When she reached it, she sat on Sami's knee, leaning in and breathing into his ear that she wasn't wearing any panties. Sami nodded in understanding, a huge smirk growing on his face and his arm wrapping around her waist possessively. Jon sat across the table, the smirk gone from his face.

"I'm the company bike," she informed him across the table, not caring who heard her. "You have to learn to share."

* * *

**a/n: You can file this under things that came out of nowhere. This is the first in a trilogy; the other two stories will feature Emily and Dawn. In Emily's you learn about why she's the scum of the earth and why she should never speak to Sami. Dawn's will be about Tyler Black. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
